Eine Gruselgeschichte - Kontemplation
Inhaltsverzeichnis Die Wirkung der Spritze lässt nur allmählich nach. Ich liege auf dem Bauch, mein Gesicht ist nass, weil ich mit offenen Lippen den schimmeligen Boden berührt habe und sich dort eine kleine Pfütze aus Sabber gebildet hat. Lecker. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie Schimmel mit Dreck schmeckt. Mein Magen ist anderer Meinung, sodass ich mir den Sarkasmus für später aufhebe. Schwach gelingt es mir den Kopf zu heben, für mehr fehlt mir die Kraft. Aber ich kann die Finger bewegen, wenigstens die der rechten Hand, denn die Linke ist unter meinem Körper begraben und völlig gefühllos. Wenn die Empfänger meiner Organe wüssten, wie man hier mit dem Spender umgeht, würden sie sich beschweren! Glaube ich, hoffe ich. Man beschwert sich doch ständig. Wenn schon das Steak auf dem Teller von „glücklichen“ Kühen stammen muss, weil man es sonst nicht mit gutem Gewissen essen darf, warum sollten Transplantationsorgane dann nicht auch von „glücklichen“ Spendern sein? Mein Kreislauf kommt langsam wieder auf Touren, ich kann mich auf den Rücken rollen, liege nun knapp neben der Pfütze und fühle wieder das Ziehen in der Seite. Mein Arm taut wieder auf, kribbelnd und stechend. Auch mein Magen beruhigt sich. Diese verdammten Bastarde! Ich wünschte ich hätte irgendeine miese Krankheit, die meine Organe zum Spenden untauglich macht. Warum sollte ich nicht so tun als ob? Ich würde meine Bauchspeicheldrüse darauf verwetten, dass diese geldgierigen Schweine sich nicht die Mühe gemacht haben, um meine Blutwerte zu untersuchen. Ich brauche nur eine Krankheit, die relativ häufig ist, schwierig nachzuweisen ist und nebenbei kaum äußerliche Symptome verursacht, aber spontan fällt mir nichts Brauchbares ein. Typisch. Wozu habe ich denn so viele nutzlose Stunden auf Youtube verschwendet? Jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Trends eine dieser „Top 10 der krassesten Was- auch- immer“ gesehen habe, musste ich das Video anklicken. Ich bin einfach zu anfällig für die Masche der schlechten Internet- Unterhaltungsbranche auf RTL2- Niveau. Man will nicht hinsehen, aber man kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, wie bei einem Autounfall. Jetzt könnte mir diese Schwäche buchstäblich den Hintern retten. Ich muss mich nur erinnern. Geschlechtskrankheiten fallen schon mal flach, Aids, oder Syphilis würde mir der Arzt nicht abkaufen. Die meisten Infektionen, die die Hitlisten beherrschen, führen zu schnell zum Tod des Patienten. Aber es gab doch diese Bakterien, die von Zecken übertragen werden. Wie hießen die noch gleich? Ein Geräusch an der Tür lenkt mich ab. Der Arzt und Roxanne betreten wieder einmal meine schimmelige Gefängniszelle, dieses Mal halten sie sich jedoch dicht bei der Tür. Ich rühre mich nicht, neige nur den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, um Desinteresse zu heucheln. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Herr Wegener?“, will er wissen, lächelt dabei freundlich und zückt wieder seine Kladde. Von meiner Position aus steht er Kopf. „Ach, ich lieg hier so rum“, antworte ich gedehnt. Ich muss Zeit schinden, bis mir der verflixte Name wieder einfällt. „Sie scheinen sich mit Ihrem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, das ist erfreulich. Sicher tröstet Sie auch der Gedanke, dass ein Teil von Ihnen weiterlebt. Ist es nicht so?“ „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe grade darüber nachgedacht, ob ich den Organspende- Ausweis hätte zurückgeben müssen, als mein Hausarzt die Borreliose bei mir feststellte.“ Roxanne schüttelt im Hintergrund den Kopf und verkneift sich ein Grinsen. Der Arzt setzt eine verständnisvolle Mine auf. Als er wieder das Wort ergreift, klingt seine Stimme so, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, dem er zum hundertsten Mal erklärt, dass es nicht auf die heiße Herdplatte fassen solle. „Ich verstehe, dass es eine Weile dauert, um sich mit der eigenen Sterblichkeit zu arrangieren. Aber die „tödliche Krankheit“- Ausrede steht Ihnen so gar nicht. Wenigstens waren Sie kreativ bei der Wahl, die meisten Spender haben plötzlich Aids, oder Hepatitis. Borreliose ist mal was Neues.“ „Na dann haben Sie ja nichts zu befürchten. Sagen Sie, lebt Ihre Klitsche hier von Mundpropaganda? Würde es sich negativ auf Ihre Gewinne auswirken, wenn eine Handvoll Kunden nach der Transplantation den Löffel abgibt? Sie haben ja sicher vorbildlich mein Blut auf übertragbare Krankheiten getestet, nehme ich an, aber wohl nur die üblichen Verdächtigen dabei berücksichtigt“, ich grinse selbstbewusst. Der Arzt stutzt tatsächlich kurz. Ein schneller Blickwechsel mit Roxanne. Verdammt, von hier unten sehen ihre Beine noch länger und schärfer aus. Aber das ist natürlich der Grund, weshalb ich mich jetzt in dieser misslichen Lage befinde. Da überlässt man die Damenwahl einmal dem Schwanz und wacht ohne Niere wieder auf. Glückwunsch. Aber keine Sorge, mein Bester, du wirst bestimmt auch noch einen glücklichen Käufer finden. „Ich sehe schon, es geht Ihnen gut. Nun, damit wäre vorerst alles geklärt. Wir bereiten als nächstes die Operation vor und holen Sie dann ab.“ Er dreht sich um und will gehen. „Wie jetzt?“ frage ich, mit beißendem Spott, „Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich jetzt zur Operation abholen.“ Roxanne folgt ihm stumm zur Tür. „Sie sollten sich besser beeilen!“, rufe ich hinterher, „Vielleicht lege ich mir noch eine Blutvergiftung zu, was halten Sie davon?“ Die Tür fällt krachend ins Schloss. Ich hebe zu einem kleinen Siegesständchen an: Roxanne, takes you down to her place near the river You can hear the boats go by And you can spend your kidney, lungs, or the liver And you know that she’ s half- crazy'''' Es klingt weniger nach Leonard Cohens „Suzanne“, die ich durch Roxanne ersetzt habe, sondern mehr wie Jürgen von der Lippe, wenn er einen Betrunkenen schauspielert . Aber meine kleine Improvisation gefällt mir so gut, dass ich sie noch zwei Mal wiederhole, bevor ich mir wieder Gedanken über einen Fluchtplan mache. ~~ Vanum ~~ Nächster Teil - Improvisation Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord